Vogue
Vogue ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, The Power of Madonna, und wird von Sue mit Kurt und Mercedes gesungen, die versuchen, den perfekten Look für sie zu finden, nachdem sie von Will zuvor beleidigt wurde. Vor dem Song sagt Sue den beiden, dass sie eifersüchtig auf Will war, weil dessen lockiges Haar dem Haarstyle von Madonna ähnelt, den sie während des Songs möchte. Kurt und Mercedes machen ein richtiges Musikvideo daraus und man sieht darin, wie Sue mit ihren Haaren experimentiert. Nach dem Song entscheidet Sue, dass sie keinen der Looks annimmt, sondern genau so bleibt, wie sie ist. Das Original stammt von Madonna aus ihrem zweiten Soundtrackalbum "I'm Breathless (Music from and Inspired by the film Dick Tracy)" aus dem Jahre 1990. Charts Lyrics Sue: Strike a pose! Strike a pose! Kurt und Mercedes: Vogue, Vogue Vogue, Vogue Sue (Kurt und Mercedes): Look around everywhere you turn is heartache It's everywhere that you go (Go go go) You try everything you can to escape The pain of life that you know (Life that you know) When all else fails and you long to be Something better than you are today I know a place where you can get away It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so Come on, vogue (Huh) Let your body move to the music (Move to the music) Hey, hey, hey! Come on, vogue (Huh) Let your body go with the flow (Go with the flow) You know you can do it All you need is your own imagination, So use it, that's what it's for (That's what it's for) Go inside, for your finest inspiration Your dreams will open the door (Open up the door) It makes no difference if you're black or white If you're a boy or a girl If the music's pumping it will give you new life Mercedes und Sue mit Kurt: You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it! Sue (Kurt und Mercedes): Come on, vogue (Huh... Vogue) Let your body move to the music (Move to the music) Hey, hey, hey! Come on, vogue (Huh) Let your body go with the flow (Go with the flow) You know you can do it Beauty's where you find it (mit Kurt: Not just where you bump and grind it) Soul is in the musical That's where I feel so beautiful Magical, life's a ball So get up on the dance floor Come on, vogue (Huh... Vogue) Let your body move to the music (Move to the music) Hey, hey, hey! Come on, vogue (Huh... Vogue) Let your body go with the flow (Go with the flow) You know you can do it Vogue (Vogue) Beauty's where you find it (Move to the music) Vogue (Vogue) Beauty's where you find it (Go with the flow) Greta Garbo and Monroe, Dietrich and DiMaggio Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean On the cover of a magazine Grace Kelly, Harlow, Jean Picture of a beauty queen Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire Sue Sylvester, dance on air They had style, they had grace Rita Hayworth gave good face Lauren, Katherine, Lana too Will Schuester, I hate you! Ladies with an attitude Fella's that were in the mood Don't just stand there, let's get to it Strike a pose, there's nothing to it Vogue (Vogue Vogue Vogue) Vogue (Vogue Vogue Vogue) Vogue (Vogue Vogue) Vogue (Vogue Vogue) Oooh, you've got to Let your body move to the music Oooh, you've got to just Let your body go with the flow Oooh, you've got to just Vogue! (Vogue Vogue Vogue) Trivia *Das ist Sues erster Song und erstes Solo. *Brittany und Santana sind die Hände bei dem "Soul is in the musical, That's where I feel so beautiful, Magical, life's a ball"-Part im Song. Quelle *Brittany trägt den Trichter-Bra bei "Not just where you bump and grind it." Quelle *Etwas vom Text wurde geändert, damit es zur Handlung passt. So wurde "Ginger Rodgers dance on air" zu "Sue Sylvester, dance on air" und "Better Davis we love you" zu "Will Schuester, I hate you!". *Das ist einer der Songs, wo die Performance dem Originalvideo nachempfunden ist. Einige andere sind Scream, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is The New Year, Nasty/Rhythm Nation, Take On Me und A Thousand Miles. *Das ist einer der Songs, der die Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet, in diesem Fall die von Sue und Will. Die anderen sind: **''Proud Mary'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Hair/Crazy in Love'' beinhaltet Arties und Mercedes´ Namen. **''4 Minutes'' beinhaltet Kurts Namen. **''Rose's Turn'' beinhaltet Kurts und Rachels Namen. **''Billionaire'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Me Against the Music'' beinhaltet Brittanys Namen. **''Friday'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''You Can't Stop the Beat'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Wedding Bell Blues'' beinhaltet Wills Namen. **''Getting Married Today'' beinhaltet Emmas Namen. **''I'm Still Here'' beinhaltet Kurts Namen. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Sue Sylvester